kamu cantik
by shazukivvf
Summary: wah, makasih. (sebentar, yang tadi itu bukan pujian.) #FlashFicFest
1. Chapter 1

vocaloid (c) crypton, yamaha. tidak mengambil profit dari fanfiksi ini.  
ditulis oleh **kryasea** (dulu azukihazl) dan **kindovvf**.  
untuk **flash fic fest**.

* * *

Piko kesal disebut cantik. Memang, sih, mukanya _baby face_ dan putih, berlesung pipi dua biji, tapi begini-begini Piko tetap lelaki sejati. Perlu dibuktikan? Apa? Tidak perlu?

 _Tidak perlu, lah!_

Oh, baik, mari kembali ke cerita.

Cerita ini bermula beberapa hari yang lalu, ketika Piko memperkenalkan diri di sebuah kelas sebagai murid baru. Awalnya semua berjalan normal: membungkuk, menyebutkan nama, hobi, dan harapan agar mereka dapat berteman baik. Sampai salah satu siswa di sana protes kenapa dia tidak pakai rok.

Atau lebih tepatnya, salah satu _siswi_.

Ada jeda hening yang sangat, sangat panjang. Bahkan guru yang mengantarnya pun ikut diam. Seorang murid batuk di momen yang tidak tepat, membuat sang guru tersadar dari lamunannya dan langsung menyuruh Piko duduk di bangku paling depan (cuma itu bangku yang kosong!).

Piko berpikir cepat: dia ingin segera duduk dan melupakan omong-kosong barusan, tapi satu kelas masih menanti jawabannya. Piko pura-pura tidak peduli. Atau, dia penginnya begitu, tapi si murid kurang ajar sepertinya tidak berpikiran serupa.

Namanya ... tidak tahu, orang mereka belum kenalan. Rambutnya merah ceri. Seperti cabe. Kalau dipikir-pikir, murid perempuan itu cantik juga.

"Kamu cantik, ya," tiba-tiba si rambut merah itu basa-basi padanya. Dan sesungguhnya itu akan menjadi momen paling mengesankan dalam kehidupan sekolah Piko, andaikata si murid perempuan tidak sebodoh itu untuk mengajaknya berbasa-basi selagi dia _masih berdiri di depan kelas_.

Piko pikir sebentar lagi akan ada tulisan: _rest in peace, Piko. Selamat karena telah berhasil masuk sekolah idamanmu, dan selamat pula karena telah sukses dipermalukan di hari pertamamu. Sincerely, dirimu sendiri._

"Nanti pulang sekolah main, yuk! Salam kenal, aku Miki!"

Piko ingin misuh, sumpah, mulut cewek ini bisa dilakban saja tidak. Tidak bisa, apa, menunggu sampai dia duduk dulu?! Walau sebenarnya kalau Piko sudah duduk pun, dia tetap tidak mau dipuji cantik, terutama oleh siswi yang sempat dia puji cantik dalam hati. Agak ngenes gimana gitu.

Mengabaikan hal-hal tersebut, Piko memutuskan untuk duduk. Haah, akhirnya.

Tapi ternyata cobaan ini belum reda. Hanya selang beberapa menit—Piko bahkan belum sempat mengeluarkan kotak pensil—segumpal kertas mendarat di mejanya.

Siapa, sih!

Piko ingin marah. Sangat marah. Tapi sebagai murid baru, dia harus jaga imej. Akhirnya dia membuka gumpalan kertas tersebut.

 _Maaf ya, tadi kukira kamu perempuan. Cantik sih. Hehe._

 _H_ _ehe hehe palamu_ , pikir Piko. Dia menoleh ke balik bahu, mencari si pengirim pesan yang bersangkutan. Ternyata perempuan itu sedang _chatting_ -an di ponselnya. Piko kembali menghadap depan.

Dia berharap tidak akan ada makhluk seperti itu lagi.

 **tbc**


	2. Chapter 2

Piko berpapasan dengan gadis itu lagi. Ya gimana, orang satu kelas. Piko baru hendak melangkah masuk ke kelas ketika Miki bicara padanya, "Piko, kemarin kamu tabrakan ya?"

"Hah?" Piko tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa.

Tapi sepertinya gadis itu tetap menunggu jawaban Piko dengan antusias. Lihat saja matanya yang dipenuhi binar-binar ingin tahu itu. Dan dadanya yang berdebar-debar—oke, kalau yang begini mah Piko. Piko berdehem, bukan untuk melancarkan tenggorokan, tapi untuk mengulur waktu mencari jawaban. Boro-boro dapat jawaban, Piko masih tidak paham maksud dari pertanyaan Miki! Tabrakan apa coba, _wong_ seharian kemarin dia di rumah terus! _Apa jangan-jangan..._

"Em," Piko memandang melewati Miki. "Maksudnya tabrakan sama kasur?" buntu, Piko akhirnya mencoba melucu. Kemudian dia sadar seharusnya dia tidak melakukannya, karena _ya ampun, barusan itu sangat garing._

"HAHAHAHAHAHA."

 _YA TUHAN._

"Aku nggak tahu kamu receh, pik."

APA-APAAN _. 'DIA YANG RECEH, AKU YANG DIFITNAH?!'_ pikir Piko. Dia langsung ingin hengkang jauh-jauh dari sana saja. Yah, kalau saja bel masuk tidak berbunyi. dengan semangat empat-lima, Piko menerobos pintu kelas. Lalu duduk di bangkunya. Dia sedikit merasa bersalah karena telah mengabaikan Miki yang masih berdiri di depan pintu, tapi ya sudahlah.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, tidak ada guru yang masuk, bahkan Miki masih di depan pintu. Piko ingin buka _hape_ untuk menghabiskan waktu, tapi tidak jadi. Karena ternyata hapenya tidak kebawa. Mungkin tertinggal di atas meja belajar.

Piko memutuskan: _ini saatnya bersosialisasi dengan teman-teman barunya._ Namun dia tidak tahu ingin mengajak ngobrol siapa. Piko bukan anak yang kikuk dan sulit bergaul, tapi bukan tipikal yang sangat supel juga. Jadi, bagaimana, ya...

Tepat saat itu, ada yang mengetuk mejanya.

"Piko! Bosen, nih. Adu ngelawak, yuk!"

Piko berusaha mengingat siapa nama pemuda yang duduk di samping bangkunya itu. Mereka sempat berkenalan tadi di jam pertama. Tapi kenapa pula pemuda ini tiba-tiba mengajaknya adu melawak? Bukannya gimana-gimana sih, tapi kesannya random amat, gitu. Lebih-lebih, dia tidak pandai melawak.

"Sori, aku lupa namamu tadi," kata Piko.

Pemuda itu tidak menjawab. Dia justru tersenyum lebar. Kemudian mengedipkan sebelah mata. "Kenalin, Akaito. _A man without flaws_."

Oh. Oke. Akaito, ya. Agak flamboyan, ya. Merah juga, ya. Piko tidak tahu seseorang bisa flamboyan sekaligus cabe pada waktu yang bersamaan.

"Dan aku bukan cabe, _by the way_."

Piko hampir panik. _Apakah Akaito barusan membaca pikirannya? Apakah ini akhir hidupnya?_ Piko keringat dingin. Saking dinginnya, dia sampai menggigil. Kemudian dia sadar dia menggigil karena seseorang sedang menyentuh tengkuknya dengan es batu.

Oh, tidak, apakah sekarang Piko, sang murid baru, sedang dibully?! Ya ampun, padahal dia belum juga _ngapa-ngapain_! Apakah sekolah idaman memang seseram ini, seperti dalam sinetron?!

Piko langsung berkelojotan, menjauhkan diri dari es batu itu.

"Eh?" Piko bengong melihat sosok Akaito di belakangnya. Pemuda ini sungguh random. Dia hampir bertanya bagaimana bisa Akaito berpindah tempat secepat itu, sebelum dia sadar bahwa pemuda es batu ini berambut biru alih-alih merah.

Yang ini benar-benar bukan cabe. Lalu siapa?

"Kenalin, Kaito. Manusia pengendali es."

Piko berusaha tidak mangap.

Terutama ketika Kaito mulai memperhatikannya dari ujung kepala, turun sampai ujung kaki, kemudian buka suara, "Kamu cantik, ya."

 **tbc.**


	3. Chapter 3

Jam pertama dan kedua hari ini diisi oleh mata pelajaran yang paling Piko benci. Apalagi selain sejarah. Piko tidak suka melihat masa lalu. Daftar kejadian lalunya telah ditambah dengan tragedi dipanggil 'cantik' dua kali oleh Miki dan Kaito lima menit sebelumnya. Sungguh, dia tidak mau ingat.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, Piko mendapati dirinya duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan Miki dalam tugas kelompok. Lima menit pertama setelah mereka dinobatkan sebagai pasangan kelompok, diisi keheningan. Mereka duduk berhadapan di sisi kelas yang jauh dari pintu. Hal itu jelas membuat Piko jadi sulit untuk kabur— _eh_.

Piko melirik papan tulis, mereka diminta mendiskusikan topik perang dunia pertama.

"Em...," di luar dugaannya, Miki memulai. Piko menunggu lanjutannya dengan antusias. "Kamu suka kisah perang, nggak, Piko?"

"Aku suka ...," jawab Piko gelagapan. "Perang ... _shinobi_ ke-4. iya. _Hehehehehe_. Yang di episode 283."

"Oh, gitu ya? Itu tahun berapa terjadinya?"

"Tehun berapa ya ..." Piko langsung menyesal karena bercanda. Sepertinya Miki serius bertanya. Masa, sih, Miki tidak paham soal _N_ _aruto_? "Rilisnya taun 2002?"

"Kamu ngomongin apa, sih?" Miki mulai sadar mereka sudah melenceng dari konteks.

Sementara itu Piko masih berpikir, _bisa-bisanya ada orang yang tidak paham Naruto._ "Sori. Aku tadi bercanda. _Perang Shinobi_ itu ada di komik Naruto."

Canggung. Piko mulai mempertanyakan _skill_ -nya dalam membangun percakapan.

Apalagi ketika Miki tidak menanggapi perkataan terakhirnya, kemudian malah sibuk mengambil buku catatan dari dalam tas.

"Boleh aku tahu kenapa kamu panggil aku cantik?"

Canggung lagi.

Miki mengangkat muka, berkata dengan senyum ragu-ragu, "Kamu mengingatkanku sama adikku. Dia mati waktu umur delapan tahun."

Piko meneguk air liur. "Oh. Maaf, aku nggak tahu."

"Bohong, kok, aku gapunya adik."

Satu hal tentang Miki: _kurang ajar._

.

Piko ingin kenal dengan teman sekelas yang lain. Setelah mengumpulkan hasil diskusi, Piko berhenti sebentar untuk menyapa seorang teman sekelas yang sama-sama berdiri di depan meja guru.

"Em... hai."

Siswa itu mengangkat pandangan dari permukaan meja guru. Seketika Piko merinding, ia merasa merasa tatapan matanya tajam dan mengintimidasi.

"Hai." Bahkan suaranya juga dingin dan tidak bersahabat. Piko jadi galau, apakah dia harus melanjutkan percakapan atau kabur saja ke bangkunya.

Piko memutuskan lanjut dan mengulurkan tangan. "Piko."

Orang itu hanya memandangnya tanpa melakukan apa-apa, bahkan uluran tangan Piko tidak dibalas. Ada jeda lima detik yang terasa seperti setahun sebelum siswa itu membalas, "Sudah tahu."

Kalau Piko pikir-pikir, _kok sepertinya dia mirip Akaito dan Kaito_ ... hanya saja yang satu ini berambut hijau.

Belum sempat Piko bertanya lebih lanjut, seseorang menepuk bahunya. Akaito tersenyum simpul, tapi tatapannya tertuju pada lawan bicara Piko. _Lho, jadi aku dikacangin?_

"Nigaito, jangan dingin-dingin amat, lah. Piko, kan, anak baru. yang _welcome_ dong."

"Hm?" Nigaito mengangkat alis. "Aku tidak bersikap dingin, aku bahkan tersenyum dari tadi."

Piko bingung. Akaito berdecak, mendahuluinya, "Kenalin, Pik, ini Nigaito. Orangnya emang agak dieman gini tapi aslinya baik, kok."

Sejujurnya, pendengaran Piko agak bermasalah sejak lahir, jadi, ng ... tadi itu namanya ... _nugget_? "Sori, siapa?"

"Cih." Nigaito menjawab.

 _YA TUHAN, PIKO SALAH APA._

 **tbc.**


End file.
